


Operation Stakeout

by MasochisticHero



Series: Impasse [1]
Category: Purple Hyacinth (Webcomic)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fluf, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasochisticHero/pseuds/MasochisticHero
Summary: “This is not what Hermann meant when he told us to spy on our colleagues,” William groaned.
Relationships: Kym Ladell/William Hawkes
Series: Impasse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720294
Comments: 21
Kudos: 225





	1. Operation Stakeout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPTER FOR IMPASSE/BEYOND THE IMPASSE ♥
> 
> Impasse is a collection of stories within the same timeline. Best read it all to enjoy it better.
> 
> [Impasse Table of Contents](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24221365/chapters/58354228)

Sergeant Kym Ladell spat her coffee and coughed vehemently as she dragged Lieutenant William Hawkes by his necktie and shoved him under the table.

William, who was supposed to be her superior, sighed in exasperation as he spilled a bit of his latte, ready to complain loudly at how the sergeant pulled him, but the eccentric Kym put a finger over his lips and glared daggers at him as she crawled lower.

“Look at that,” Kym whispered, her eyes shining, pointing to the cashier line barely seen beyond the tablecloth shielding their vision.

William could only roll his eyes. Kym dragged him to this new coffee shop after she failed to recruit Lauren Sinclair into her taste testing escapade for the day.

“My treat!” Kym offered Lauren, but Lauren only replied that she had other plans for the day. That’s what she’s been saying for months now every time any colleague asks her out. It’s not really weird, since she was a known workaholic, but there was a time when she didn’t refuse invitations outright.

So William’s eyes grew wide as he saw his childhood friend acting very _friendly and familiar_ with a man. He squinted his eyes to make out the profile of the person she was talking to. The man was vaguely familiar.

“Wait- Isn’t that Lauren-” William began as Kym shushed him as she put an ear against the table cloth.

As much as William thought that doing that was stupid, his curiosity got the better of him that he also neared his ear to the thin veil shielding him and Kym from the eyes of Lauren.

Was she laughing? There was mirth in her voice that was rarely heard whenever he or Kym would find themselves in the unusual position of being Lauren’s stupid excuse to escape from a bad date. She’d usually complain how these shallow men commented about her pensive eyes.

As a matter of fact, they haven’t heard about any failed date stories from her recently. Not these past few months.

“Oh shut up Kieran, I’m sure you don’t even pay your taxes-” the pair heard as Lauren and this Kieran walked towards where Kym and William sat earlier.

Kieran… Kieran…Kieran! A light bulb seemed to have lit up in front of Kym and William as they realized that Lauren was on a date with the newest addition to the precinct: Archivist Kieran White. The man just joined their office a few weeks ago, but he was already steadily becoming one of the most popular bachelors with the ladies of the 11th.

They didn’t even recognize him right away because he looked and acted a bit differently from how he does in the precinct. He didn’t wear his usual glasses, and his hair was a lot more casual than his daily clean ponytail.

The pair under the table moved in sync to avoid the new pair of legs that overtook the space in front of them. Thank the gods that it was a four seater table, or else, their workmates would have felt their feet kicking a pair of faces underneath the table.

William motioned a ‘you’re dead’ hand sign to Kym, who put her hands together in a pleading pose. It didn’t matter anyway. As if he’d be caught dead doing this, so he had no choice but to go along with this very ridiculous scenario.

When Hermann gave them the mission to spy on their workmates, this was the very last image to cross his mind.

“Of course I pay taxes darling, you think I’m such a lowlife to do something as stupid as tax evasion? I’d rather not the police bring my door down for something as trivial as tax.”

Lauren snorted.

But he called her darling and she allowed it.

They continued talking- well, bantering actually, that William started to feel ashamed that he’s eavesdropping on his friend who was obviously having a good time on this date.

Kym, however, continued to listen with a fascinated look on her face. What a shameless friend. And he thought she was against this whole spying the office mates for the spy thing.

“You know, officer, I am so tired of you ignoring me at the office.”

“Deal with it. You know it’s part of our original bargain. Thank me subordinate, I’m merciful.”

Wait, what? They’ve known each other even before Kieran became the new archivist? William and Kym locked eyes, but they seem to be assessing the situation differently.

William was baffled, and Kym was invested.

There was a bit of peaceful silence settling on the couple sitting on the table.

“Look, I know we’re all acting fine and good _now_ after your pathetic attempt of a-”

“Who are you calling pathetic?!”

“For starters, for the second time, I had to carry you to my apartment _again_ after your heavy-”

“I am not heavy-”

“Look, Lauren,” they heard Kieran sigh, his voice lacking its previously flirtatious tone. The air suddenly felt tense and somber. Even Kym stopped making faces that matched her mental commentaries to the conversation happening above.

“I’m sorry for what happened that day.”

Another moment of silence passed.

“I know. You don’t need to explain.”

There was a bit of tapping on the table. Mugs were being lifted and put down.

“So, what do you want to do next?” Kieran asked seriously.

Lauren sighed deeply, crossing her legs. Kym had to do a wild dodge to avoid her face getting slammed into Lauren’s boot.

“Obviously we are stuck at an impasse. This arrangement is terrible for the both of us.”

“Well _mon amour_ ,” Kieran chuckled, “that sure didn’t stop you from hanging out with me every single day after work. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re starting to enjoy my company beyond our, well, professional partnership.”

What the heck was _their_ professional partnership supposed to be? Why were they talking way too seriously for a date? What’s the context? Why does this _not_ sound like a casual date? William had so many questions.

Lauren didn’t answer for a while.

“Let’s go to your apartment,” Lauren said without missing a beat.

Kym blushed after hearing that. William’s mouth, on the other hand, gaped at the fact that Lauren casually asked a man that they ‘go to his apartment.’ They both arrived at the same conclusion as to what that meant. And they didn’t take Lauren to be someone who engaged in that sort of activity.

“My my officer, so bold of you to suggest that,” Kieran responded in a teasing tone. It was very weird for Will and Kym to hear him speak that way when in the office, he’s so serious and straightforward.

It was even more weird that it was being directed to Lauren, who would usually be disgusted with such talk.

All the girls who belong to the newly formed _Kieran White Cult_ in the office would probably commit manslaughter if they witnessed this. And both the lieutenant and the sergeant can only pray for Lauren’s safety.

No wonder they keep their _‘affair’_ a secret from the entire 11th precinct.

Lauren and her archivist date stood up at the same time and left the café, resuming their quips and teasing as they walked away. Kym crawled out of the table with sparkling eyes, while William gasped for fresh air as he grabbed the top of his chair.

“I cannot believe what just happened!” Kym exclaimed enthusiastically, putting her arms above her head to stretch her back as she settled on where Lauren used to seat.

“Yeah, I know. I can’t believe we just wasted an hour crouching under a café table and listening to a very private conversation,” William said in a deadpan voice as he climbed back up to his chair, arching his back in an attempt to remove the stiffness. He tried his best to ignore the weirded out stares of other people. Two police officers emerging from under the table after another police officer and a police station employee left the very same table?

He hoped to whatever god there was that Hermann won’t ever hear of their behaviour today or they’d probably become the number one suspects for Lune.

“Isn’t it exciting?” Kym mused, obviously oblivious to the fact that they were being stared at by the other café patrons. “They seem to be an adorable couple, and I can’t believe she’s been hiding him from us.”

“Maybe she just doesn’t want us snooping around,” William said, resting a his forehead on his hand to keep his headache at bay.

“I wonder if he ever called her eyes pensive.”

“It’s none of our business.”

“And they’ve been dating even before Kieran became our archivist? Is it a forbidden love?” Kym chatted away, rocking her feet and kicking Will’s legs in the process.

William ignored it, as he was simply happy that his friend Lauren seemed happy.

“We should do a stakeout,” Kym declared as if it was her best idea in years.

“What? No! We are not investigating Lauren’s love life!”

“Don’t tell me you aren’t even a little bit curious? Oh. Do you think they make out in the archives?!” Kym gasped.

William did not need that scandalous mental image in his head.

“This is not what Hermann had in mind when he told us to spy on our colleagues,” William groaned.

Kym just grinned. This wasn’t good.

“It’s time for Operation Stakeout!”

William shook his head. “Don’t you dare drag me into this, Sergeant Kym Ladell,” he attempted to order her.

But William knew it was too late. After all, Kym always had the last say in weird situations like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters of Purple Hyacinth belong to [Sophism](https://www.instagram.com/deadsophism/?hl=en) and [Ephemerys](https://www.instagram.com/ephemerys_ph/?hl=en).
> 
> [Read Purple Hyacinth on Webtoons](https://www.webtoons.com/en/mystery/purple-hyacinth/list?title_no=1621&page=1)


	2. Risque Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Operation Stakeout failed. Operation Romance is now commencing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Impasse is a collection of stories within the same timeline. Best read it all to enjoy it better.
> 
> [Impasse Table of Contents](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24221365/chapters/58354228)
> 
> Best read before [Degrading Degeneracy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989042).

A stakeout was what Kym Ladell called it.

_This is the furthest thing from a stakeout_ , William Hawkes thought. _This is a picnic! A watermelon picnic._

Under some dim streetlamps, William and Kym sat on a bench near the archivist’s apartment like a couple of homeless people who had nowhere to stay in during this cold winter night. And they just sat there; eating watermelons Kym bought from a watermelon stand they passed by. It was almost due to this insane watermelon craving that the officers almost lost their targets.

_Kym would make the most terrible undercover cop ever_ , William thought. _No way can she be Lune._

“Ladell, this is insane. I haven’t had dinner yet,” William complained, touching his growling stomach.

“Here’s a watermelon,” she said casually, handing out another slice to her superior.

“ _No_!” William half screamed, shocking the hell out of Kym. “I am _so_ sick and tired of those. We’ve been eating those melons for three straight hours. I’m going home,” he said dramatically, flailing his hands in the air and stomping his feet.

William Hawkes simply had enough of these damned watermelons. And he was fuming.

Kym savoured the exasperated look at her friend’s face.

She stood up and put her hands on her waist, and with an equally loud voice, she shouted, “Good sir, did _you_ just insult my watermelons?” She threw a watermelon skin to Will, who dodged it.

William just looked at Kym, flabbergasted. He shot her a deadpan expression, pointing at the trash on the ground. “Madam, should I give you a ticket for littering?”

Kym stuck out a tongue at William, who just rolled his eyes to the sky. “Oh. My. God. Ladell. If we go now, I will treat you dinner.”

Kym’s eyes sparkled.

“My, Lieutenant! I didn’t know you were so generous! But alas, we cannot leave poor Lauren in the pits of a monster’s den.”

“He’s obviously her secret boyfriend,” William said dismissively, his irritation growing. “And Lauren will become the monster who will eat us alive if she saw us here. It’s none of our business anyway.”

“But sir-”

“I don’t give a damn. So, am I going to treat you food or not?”

She threw a pout at William.

“You’re no fun.”

“Ugh, and you have too much free time on your hands. Why did I even agree to this?”

William allowed Kym a restaurant of her own choosing. For some god forsaken reason, they crossed the bridge, wandering and strayed further and further down the winding streets while Kym searched for an interesting looking diner. Deeper and deeper, they went, eventually reaching the neighborhood of Greychapel, which was notorious for being poor and crime ridden. William did not like where this was going, but he can’t stop Kym once she had her mind set to anything.

Finally, after quite a long while, much to William’s delight, she found the perfect one. It looked fairly decent and quiet, much to his satisfaction. He was almost sure she was going to pick a very eccentric place that only served watermelons.

She pointed excitedly, saying, “Hey Will, look at that cute little tavern! Let’s go there!” She grabbed William by his wrist and barged through the doors of the tavern called _The Grim Goblin_.

“Table for two!” Kym shouted as she burst through the door with explosive energy.

Kym may have just ignored the deafening silence that followed after she slammed front door open, but William immediately noticed how everyone stared at them with shocked expressions. They must have looked like a couple of corrupt rouge police officers, demanding free food from a lowly tavern owner. Hermann better not get a report on this later or he would totally make Kym do the statement.

What baffled him were their shocked expressions. Were they scared of the police? It wasn’t like they were doing anything shady. In one part of the room, some men were playing poker. On the couches and by the bar, some men were drinking. There were even a couple of women eating.

Kym hyper focused to a man and a woman talking and eating in the darkest corner of the room. “Oi, Will, look, it’s Tim Sake!” she said, pointing rudely. “Hey man,” Kym greeted immediately as she went over his table, leaving William standing alone at the door. He apologized to the nervous waitress and requested the menu.

He didn’t like how everyone in the tavern seemed to stop whatever they were doing and was watching him and the sergeant closely.

He better get Kym and himself out of there pronto. _Take it to Ladell to actually stumble to a dangerous place. Were they Phantom Scythe sympathizers?_ It wouldn’t shock him if they were, given the state the neighbourhood was in.

He imagined the news headlines for tomorrow’s paper: _TWO POLICE OFFICERS, BUTCHERED IN A TAVERN IN GREYCHAPEL_

Bad news.

Kym was already beginning an awkward conversation with Sake, who seemed amused by their sudden appearance. She slammed her hand on the table and growled, “Hey, remember me, you fucked over my bestie.” A dangerous aura emanated from Kym’s eyes.

It didn’t escape William’s eyes how Tim Sake’s pink haired date smiled just as dangerously at Kym. Ladell did not need to use that type of language. Sake’s companion was probably thinking that this mad woman’s friend was impregnated by this scarred man.

Another type of headline flashed on William’s mind: SERGEANT KILLED BY ANGRY GIRLFRIEND IN A TAVERN IN GREYCHAPEL

William could only facepalm. Hermann was going to have their heads for this. As much as he loved Lauren, he simply can’t watch Kym die tonight over some rabble made while the mad woman was starving.

The first rule when dealing with such situations: de escalate. He threw a fast glare at the fuming sergeant, who clammed her mouth shut.

“Sorry about that Mr. Sake. I and the sergeant were just out and about to eat. You wouldn’t mind our presence here?” William asked, pulling out his charming aura. Now that he was near them, he noticed how Tim Sake’s date, who looked oddly dangerous, as if his instincts tell him to be on guard. He simply can’t pinpoint why. Sake looked at her, and she responded to them for him.

William didn’t take Sake to be a man under his lady. Then again, he wasn’t faring any better with Kym.

_Holdup_ , William thought. He did _not_ just compare an actual relationship to his and Ladell’s _relationship_.

“Of course officers,” she said sweetly. “As a matter of fact, you can sit with us.”

He noticed how Sake gritted his teeth. Then again, why would he be comfortable with officers after that incident?

“Of course, please sit, officers,” he simply offered.

With their orders served, William and Kym sat in front of Sake and his date, who introduced herself as Bella. She was quite pretty and elegant; a far cry from the less fortunate people of Greychapel. Tim Sake caught someone way out of his league.

“I didn’t know you have the ability to land yourself such a beautiful lady with _pretty hair_ , especially since you’re _bald_ ,” Kym said with a straight face, vocalizing what William would never dare say.

Because Tim Sake had a buzz cut. He wasn’t bald.

William almost spat out his drink. He could have kicked Kym under the table, but she’d make a big deal about it. He pursed his lips into a forced smile as an awkward silence fell on the table.

Ms. Bella laughed heartily. “You flatter me officer. But I assure you, Tim here is quite a catch.” She moved closer to Sake and traced his chest. “He’s quite good in bed.”

Kym instinctively looked down at Sake, a mischievous grin forming in her face. She leaned towards William, aggressively rubbing her body against him and put a hand on his leg.

He didn’t attempt to swat Kym away, but she was making him highkey uncomfortable. She better not be planning anything dumb.

“I’m sure he’s no bigger and better than William here, since he can make me sore for days.”

William started to legitimately choke on his pasta. He pounded his chest before he grabbed a glass of water and downed it down. Why this woman-

“Don’t mind him,” she laughed, “He’s very shy about his amazing package and performance.”

Unwanted images of him and Kym tangled under messy sheets invaded his mind. A heavy blush veiled his cheeks as he attempted to erase the profane risqué images from his head. He decided that he was finally going to murder her. A new newspaper headline flashed in front of his eyes: POLICE SERGEANT FOUND DEAD IN A DITCH

He smacked his lips. Since she already started this act, two can play this game.

“Yes, _I actually do her in the archive room sometimes_.”

William could frame the moment the expression on the sergeant’s face was overwhelmed with embarrassment, making him smile. Kym kicked from him under the table, her eyebrows twitching.

She immediately recovered and said, “How about you two, how long have you been in a relationship?”

William and Tim Sake locked eyes; they were in the same awkward predicament, as their _dates_ played this game called _which of us has it better_ , but Tim smiled back at him smugly, scoffing even.

The lieutenant never had the urge to deck someone as much as he wanted to deck Sake right now.

Bella traced a long fingernail along the scarred man’s neck. “I’ve known him for ten years now actually.”

With a dangerous smile, as if enjoying the moment, Tim bit his lower lip as her nail hit his adam’s apple.

The pink haired beat chuckled. “No need to be _nervous_ , Tim,” she said. “I. Don’t. Bite,” she whispered sensually at him.

Officer Ladell didn’t need to compete with that, but she did.

Kym immediately wrapped both of her arms around William’s chest. His heart pounded so loud at this close contact, he was worried she could hear his heartbeat. He can feel his blood rush to his face as her chest rubbed his arms.

“That’s so sweet. Was he bald ten years ago too? Anyway, me and my hubby tied the knot two years ago!”

She actually called her hubby. William was going to faint. He failed to stop another imagery from intruding his mind: him and Kym kissing after their wedding, birthing two mini hyper children with blonde hair.

On cue, William stood up, his face red. “ _Honey_ ,” he began, his voice oozing with false sweetness. “Let’s go home. The children need us.”

Kym got the message. She froze on the spot, as William took out his wallet and laid cash on the table. “Me and _my wife_ shall be paying for you and Ms. Bella’s meal as well. Thank you for being good company tonight. Good day.”

A scary smile was plastered on William’s face as he turned and walked towards the door. He didn’t care how silent the entire tavern was. His mind simply broke at the mental image of Kym Ladell becoming Mrs. Kym Hawkes.

Kym waved her hand at Bella as ran after William. Before leaving the tavern, she turned around and stuck out a tongue at Sake, then slammed the door shut.

Throughout their entire walk home, William was muttering darkly, his face expressing a range of emotions, from dead like a ghost to furious blushing. _Mrs. Hawkes? Kids with Kym? Making out with her in the archive room?_

And the mental image that actually fried William Hawkes’s brain: sleeping with Kym Ladell in some fancy bed after a steamy session.

The sergeant can visually see the smoke rising from his head.

“William… Are you okay?” Kym said, reaching a hand to him. William didn’t respond until they reached the Ladell household.

“Kym…”

“Er… Yes Will?” she responded carefully with a very strained smile. She knew that she was a dead woman tonight.

She attempted to read his face to no avail, as his face was heavily obscured by shadows.

“Have a good night,” he whispered, finally.

“What? I can’t hear you, can you repea-”

“ _I SAID GOOD NIGHT_!” He shouted, turning around and brisk walking his way out of there. After he was sure he was out of Kym’s sight, he stopped, covering his mouth as his eyes widened.

No way in hell was William Hawkes going to start fantasizing about Sergeant Kym Ladell. Not now. He’d rather burn in hell, he thought, as he tried to deny the unearthing of his hidden attraction for her since the day they met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You were expecting LauKi, but it was me, BellaSake TimAdonna!
> 
> \---
> 
> All characters of Purple Hyacinth belong to [Sophism](https://www.instagram.com/deadsophism/?hl=en) and [Ephemerys](https://www.instagram.com/ephemerys_ph/?hl=en).
> 
> [Read Purple Hyacinth on Webtoons](https://www.webtoons.com/en/mystery/purple-hyacinth/list?title_no=1621&page=1)
> 
> [Official Purple Hyacinth Discord](https://discord.gg/DfkfTxD)


	3. Miracle Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, accidents happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Impasse is a collection of stories within the same timeline. Best read it all to enjoy it better.
> 
> [Impasse Table of Contents](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24221365/chapters/58354228)  
>    
> Best read after [Silent Sanctuary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062164/chapters/57906190).

Lieutenant William Hawkes had a bad set of weeks. He had let _her_ drag him all over the place, following either Lauren or her archivist boyfriend. _She_ would repeatedly hit his arm, commenting on how cute they were together. _She_ did that when the archivist drew Lauren; _she_ did that when the archivist danced with Lauren; and _she_ did that when the archivist pinned Lauren to the ground during the seminar.

Never mind the tiny details like the archivist and Lauren obviously making out on the locked archive room and acting suspicious everywhere they go together. They were obviously trying to hide it, and he knew that since he saw them walking out of the precinct together during the archivist’s first day at work. But why should it matter to him or to _her_? Lauren Sinclair was a maiden in a secret love affair, not _La Lune_. He knew her since childhood and there simply was no way she would disrespect the law like that.

What Lauren did outside of her work hours shouldn’t matter to him. It never did anyway.

There was no reason for _them_ to spy on the archivist and the officer.

And so he cursed the heavens for allowing himself to be the doormat of one Sergeant Kym Ladell.

After that fateful night, when _she_ declared herself as his wife, he simply didn’t find the energy to sleep at home anymore. On top of problems with his family, he now had the _added baggage_ of seeing the sergeant in his _nightmares_.

And he didn’t like it one bit. Some nights, they were married, some nights, they had nice dates. There were even nights were they were old and happy in some retirement home by the beach. But what he hated the most were nights when he’d be with the sergeant, under sheets, committing premarital coitus. The mornings after those cursed nights were literal pain and hell as he _guiltily_ relieved himself at he thought of the cute and pretty face of the annoying sergeant.

And it felt wrong on _so many_ levels.

So when William opened his eyes, his head spinning from all the alcohol from last night, he was ready to scream at the sight that awaited him.

Kym Ladell was on this unfamiliar bed, in his arms, her bare breasts threatening to expose themselves to his _undeniably hungry_ eyes. They were obviously very naked under the sheets, William realized, much to his sheer _horror_.

This was straight up a scene from one of his nightly purgatories.

If William could punch himself then and there, he would have. This was unforgivable. But he didn’t want to wake her up _yet_ and risk his reputation.

_The lieutenant who slept with his sergeant._ This was the makings of an HR disaster worse than the snow storm outside. It was like the heavens were punishing him so they allowed the devil to crawl out of hell and into his bed.

He closed his eyes immediately as he put a hand over his mouth. _This must be a dream_ , his mind panicked. Then he opened his eyes again.

_Shit, she was still there_.

He tried to rack his brains as to what happened yesterday that led to this _unfortunate_ turnout of events, but the hangover didn’t help.

He vividly remembered the snow storm hitting. Lauren was sent away to deliver some envelopes. They tried to wait for her to come back, but she never did. They couldn’t get home. They were stuck. Kym suggested that they check in to the inn beside the precinct. William was forced to agree because he cannot stand the cold. There was only one room with one bed available. Kym said it will just like be a sleepover. William was coerced. Kym ordered food and drinks.

And then, there were lots of booze. From then on, all his memories were just bits and fragments.

He blushed, touching his lips, remembering the murky details of his first kiss.

He definitely did the first move and kissed her first after he pulled her by the wrist and pinned her down the floor. A drunken mistake that escalated into full blown… William didn’t even dare think about the god forbidden acts they committed. Treason against the heavens, this was.

Or at least, he _tried_ to not think about it.

_Stupid William_ , he scolded himself, as he felt himself getting aroused at the hazy details of his _first time_.

He quickly tried to erase the scandalous images that threatened to stamp themselves permanently into his mind.

How was he going to face her after this?

How will they handle being workmates?

Will this be a one night stand affair or will this be the start of a _very_ bad relationship?

What will happen if she becomes pregnant? Oh, _hell no_.

William’s mind blew up at the thought of Kym coming up to him, screaming that he should _take responsibility_ for their _unborn child_ and marry her. The mental church bells made his ears bleed as the priest announced her as _Mrs. Kym Hawkes_.

This was it, the damned future that awaited William. There was no turning back. He had condemned himself to a lifetime of watermelons.

His mental trance was cut short by the high pitched scream of the sergeant.

“Oh my holy watermelons!” Kym screamed, gathering the blankets to her chest. “ _Williame_! What did you do?!”

Will attempted to grab a handful of the blankets to cover his embarrassing erection, but Kym was hogging them all to cover herself. He settled for a pillow, grabbing one just in time before he was fully exposed.

“Me?! Why are you blaming me?!”

“What, I don’t know!”

“…”

“Did we?” she asked, her eyes low and her cheeks red. She was visibly uncomfortable as she further crossed her arms against her breasts.

William wanted to gut himself when he couldn’t stop himself from thinking how adorable her expression was.

“Er. I think so,” he quietly said, eyes downcast.

This was _beyond_ awkward.

“Oh. So we did.”

He tried to think of something to say. “Are you going to file a report to HR?” he managed to spit out. William winced at his own words. Was his career coming to an end too? Will she file workplace harassment against him?

His fragile reputation was hanging on a thin thread, while Kym just looked like a petrified stone.

“Um, Kym…” William tried to reach out to her, but quickly withdrew his hand. He was simply going to bury himself deeper down the earth if he gave any more unsolicited touches to her.

He looked outside. Damnit, the snow storm was still brewing. Even if they wanted to, they can’t leave the inn yet. And how William wished to just escape there, run back to his bedroom, and lock himself up while he contemplated his miserable life.

“Close your eyes!” Kym screeched, grabbing a different pillow and throwing it at her superior’s face. “And don’t you dare look, you pervert!” She hurriedly gathered her clothes and rushed to the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind her.

She heard William shouting back, “I am not a pervert, Ladell!”

Kym leaned at the door; her heart pounding and her face red. Some of the memories of last night came back, albeit with missing bits and pieces, thanks to the effects of the strong vodka they drunk.

She bit her lip as she remembered how good it was.

Damn you _Williame_ , she cursed under her breath, as she grumpily drew herself a bath. _How dare_ he make her feel this way when he _so obviously_ hated her guts. It didn’t help that she thought that he was handsome. No way. She was not like those _weak_ ladies from the _William Hawkes Fanclub_ that would fall head over heels to his immaculate blonde hair and his dashing smile and-

Kym slapped her cheeks with both palms. She sighed, gathering her knees to her chest and hugged them. She could probably ask Lauren for love advice, but her friend had her own _Kieran White Cult_ to wage war with, not to mention, _illegal extra curricular activities_. Besides, why would she tell anyone this secret that she had stowed deep in her heart the moment she first laid eyes on him.

Kym Ladell liked William Hawkes.

A soft knock came from the door. “Kym?” she heard William say. “Are you okay?”

She drew a deep breath and huffed. She dialled back to her persona and responded, “Yes, I’m just enjoying the warm bath. I very much deserve it after a tiring night.”

The best way to deal with this was to pretend that it doesn’t affect her, she decided. Overacting would only lead her to spiraling out of control, just like before.

“Are you mad?”

“No, on the contrary, I think it was amazing!”

And a good thing that Lauren wasn’t here, because she wouldn’t hear the lies in Kym’s words.

“So… Er. You don’t want to talk about it?”

“No.”

“Fine.”

“Suite yourself.”

“No you.”

On the opposite sides of the door, they both laughed at the same time. And just like that, they were bantering again. But it wouldn’t change the events that transpired last night.

It wouldn’t change that they were both in love with one another, however hard they tried to deny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters of Purple Hyacinth belong to [Sophism](https://www.instagram.com/deadsophism/?hl=en) and [Ephemerys](https://www.instagram.com/ephemerys_ph/?hl=en).
> 
> [Read Purple Hyacinth on Webtoons](https://www.webtoons.com/en/mystery/purple-hyacinth/list?title_no=1621&page=1)
> 
> [Official Purple Hyacinth Discord](https://discord.gg/DfkfTxD)


End file.
